


Accidents

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phichit is still the captain of all ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Guang-Hong: About a week ago I accidentally made out with Leo.
Phichit: Really?
Guang-Hong: Yes.
Phichit: You accidentally made out with Leo.
Guang-Hong: Yes.
Phichit: Accidentally.
Guang-Hong: Yes.
Phichit: I don’t understand, did you trip over something?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by Misquotes-on-ice.tumblr.com.  
> https://misquotes-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/154256659538/guang-hong-about-a-week-ago-i-accidentally-made

**Guang-Hong:**  About a week ago I accidentally made out with Leo.

  **Phichit:**  Really?

  **Guang-Hong:**  Yes.

  **Phichit:**  You accidentally made out with Leo.

  **Guang-Hong:**  Yes.

  **Phichit:**  Accidentally.

  **Guang-Hong:**  Yes.

  **Phichit:**  I don’t understand, did you trip over something?

  **Guang-Hong:** …

**Phichit:** It’s a valid question.

**Guang-Hong:** This is not the reaction I was expecting.

**Phichit:** Dude, really? It’s not? Meet me in five, we’re going to wander around, eat from all the food carts we can find, and you are going to tell me ALL THE DETAILS.

**Guang-Hong:** …

**Guang-Hong:** Fine.

 

            Guang-Hong shuffled nervously as he waited for Phichit. Talking about… whatever happened between him and Leo without the safety of a phone screen was a little unnerving. But Guang-Hong knew Phichit was a good listener, and not likely to make fun of him. Heck, the boy had done everything in his power to push Victor and Yuuri together last year…

            Phichit immediately pulled Guang-Hong into a selfie as soon as he reached the lobby.  Tagging it #skaterbois #on the town, Phichit proceeded to drag Guang-Hong out of the hotel, chattering a mile a minute. Phichit kept glancing at the younger skater, but Guang-Hong wasn’t calming down.

            “Ok, enough of this,” Phichit said, dragging Guang-Hong over to a convenient bench. “Stop freaking out, and just tell me what happened, already. You’ll feel better once you do.” Guang-Hong stared at his shoes for a moment before nodding.

            “So…” Phichit prodded, “You accidentally made out with Leo.” Guang-Hong nodded, still refusing to look at Phichit.

            “About a week ago,” Guang-Hong said.

            “And what’s happened since then?” Phichit asked.

            “Nothing!” Guang-Hong growled. _There it is,_ Phichit thought.

            “We usually at least text every day, and I haven’t heard _anything_ from him!”Guang-Hong continued. “I think he hates me. I never wanted to ruin things like this!” Guang-Hong buried his face in his hands. Phichit put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

            “Shhh, shhh, just tell me all about it. We’ll get things figured out.”

 

_ About a week ago _

            Guang-Hong bounced cross-legged on Leo’s hotel bed while Leo attempted not to burn popcorn in the microwave.

            “Guang-Hong, how did you get your coach to ok this movie night?” Leo asked. The younger skater grinned cheekily.

            “Probably the same way you did, by not telling them in the first place. Otherwise I’d get a lecture about getting enough sleep and being completely focused on the competition, and all the other lectures I’ve heard five thousand times before. But really, how much can one movie night hurt?”

            Leo laughed. “You’re not wrong. I didn’t ask either. And look!” he brandished the bag of popcorn excitedly. “Theater style _with extra butter!_ ”

            Guang-Hong punched the air excitedly. “Living large tonight!” The bed dipped as Leo settled himself next to Guang-Hong. Knees and elbows bumped as they shuffled to share the bag of popcorn and find the most comfortable position to watch the movie. The movie was almost over, and Guang-Hong’s sleepy head drifted onto Leo’s shoulder. He jerked away, face flushing red. Leo gently brushed the hair out of Guang-Hong’s eyes. Guang-Hong wasn’t sure who moved first, but somehow his lips were on Leo’s, and Leo’s hand was fisted in his hair, and his arms were tugging Leo closer, closer…Guang-Hong tentatively brushed Leo’s bottom lip with his tongue, a question. Leo pressed back against him, opening his mouth, inviting Guang-Hong in. They only parted because breathing was a thing. Leo stared and Guang-Hong, only inches from him, and Guang-Hong stared back.

            “What...?” Leo started, and Guang-Hong panicked, bolting from the hotel room.

 

 

            “…And I haven’t heard from him since.” Guang-Hong said sadly. Phichit gently rubbed his back.

            “Guang-Hong, you know he’s probably just as scared as you, right? You were the one who ran away…” Phichit said softly. Guang-Hong groaned.

            “I blew it, I totally blew it!”

            “No, you didn’t,” Phichit corrected firmly. “It sounds like he was just as into it as you were, but, you need to talk to him about it. Oh look, here he comes now!” Phichit waved excitedly at Leo, gesturing for him to come over. Leo moved slowly, as if he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to be here. Guang-Hong’s breath hitched in his throat. What if Leo rejected him? What if he hated him? Phichit scurried off as soon as he said hello to Leo, and Guang-Hong was suddenly sure that the older skater had something to do with Leo’s sudden appearance. Leo watched him, eyes slightly scared, a light blush covering his cheeks.

            “Can… can I sit down?” Leo asked. Guang-Hong nodded. Leo gingerly lowered himself onto the bench, hands fisted in his lap. Guang-Hong took a deep, shuddering breath, not knowing where to start.

            “Leo… I’m sorry for… for bailing the other night, but… but not for kissing you.” Guang-Hong stuttered, wanting to look at Leo, but afraid of what he’d see. So Leo’s arms unexpectedly slamming around him in a tight hug nearly knocked Guang-Hong off the bench.

            “I thought you hated me,” Leo muttered into his neck. “That you didn’t like me like that, and that’s why you ran… and then I didn’t know how to talk to you!”

            “I… I didn’t know how to talk to you either!” Guang-Hong confessed. “And you’ve been my best friend for so long, and thinking that I lost you… I didn’t know what to do.” Leo held him tight for a moment longer, before straightening up and putting a little bit of space between them, though one arm still curled around Guang-Hong’s waist.

            “Do you think we should call Phichit back over?” Leo asked. “I’m sure he’s still lurking around here somewhere, waiting to see how his match-making went.”

            “He texted you, didn’t he?” Guang-Hong asked. Leo nodded, and Guang-Hong just shook his head.

            “I don’t know if I should thank him or smack him,” Guang-Hong sighed. Leo pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

            “I would say thank him.”


End file.
